


even with his eyes open

by ideare



Series: out of the bone white afternoon. [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s10e05, Episode: s10e05 Oxygen, Gen, Poetry, tanka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: this is a new sensation, even for someone who has lived for hundreds of years, in various bodies.





	even with his eyes open

---  
the doctor can’t see.  
this is a new sensation.  
how long will it last?  
even with his eyes open  
there is nothing to observe.  
  
  
**Author's Note:**

> {26: a tragedy and/or loss}


End file.
